Accurately-ground angled surfaces are often necessary in manufacturing processes. The accuracy of these ground surfaces depends heavily upon the contact angle of an employed precisely-shaped grinding wheel. In many applications, these grinding wheels are mounted on flex-arms only capable of movement in the directional axes of forward and backward, side to side and up and down. In such applications, the flex-arm mounted grinding wheel is therefore only able to accurately grind a surface parallel or perpendicular to the surface on which the flex-arm is mounted. Accordingly, the grinding of angled surfaces in an accurate manner with a flex-arm mounted grinding wheel is difficult due to the limited dynamism provided by the flex-arm.